Mi querido desconocido
by Blue Clementine
Summary: La noche es oscura y solitaria. Perfecta para que dos luces perdidas se puedan encontrar. Perfecta para crear una ilusión, al menos, hasta que empiece a amanecer. /UA-OCC.
1. Prólogo

•**Disclaimer: **

El nombre de los personajes, son de Meyer. Su personalidad, es absolutamente creación de mi loca cabeza, al igual que ésta historia.

•**Summary: **

La noche es oscura y solitaria. Perfecta para que dos luces perdidas se puedan encontrar. Perfecta para crear una ilusión, al menos, hasta que empiece a amanecer. /UA-OCC.

* * *

"**Mi Querido desconocido"**

_By: Blue Clementine._

**«Prólogo»**

Fueron 8.760 horas. Miles de minutos, y millones de segundos. Podrían haber sido muchos más, pero aquel año no era bisiesto. Acabo de descubrir todo esto gracias a Google. Yo no hubiera resistido sacar la cuenta, lo sabes. Hubo cientos de números más entre nosotros, pero como no me gustan los números, no los escribiré. Eso también lo sabes, o tal vez no.

La luna me mira como esperando algo. En el fondo yo también lo estoy haciendo. Estoy esperando que pase. Estoy esperando despertar otra vez. Me siento desnuda y en hibernación.

Todo es tan igual que un año atrás, que siento miedo. Pero un segundo después, cambio de opinión. Recuerdo que acabas de salir por esa puerta que está detrás de mí, y sé que no vas a volver otra vez. Eso impide que todo sea igual.

Odias que cambie de opinión. Pero no me disculpo, ya no estás aquí para hacerlo.

Y de pronto llueve. Y comienzo a ver la luna otra vez borrosa. Llueve tanto como hace un año atrás. Pero ya nada es como un año atrás. Tengo que cambiar de color, como un camaleón. Tú me pusiste ese apodo. Decías que siempre iba a cambiar para poder sobrevivir. Quizás tenías razón. Quizás siempre tuviste razón.

Soy una chica solitaria después de todo. Así que voy en busca de mi vestido negro, y de mi labial rojo. Es hora de salir a moverme con la luz. Ésta vez no habrá ningún desconocido. Ésta vez lo único que me abrazará, será la lluvia en mi piel.

†††

* * *

Una historia que amarán y odiarán por partes iguales.

...


	2. Capítulo Uno

•**Disclaimer: **

El nombre de los personajes, son de Meyer. Su personalidad, es absolutamente creación de mi loca cabeza, al igual que ésta historia.

•**Summary:**

La noche es oscura y solitaria. Perfecta para que dos luces perdidas se puedan encontrar. Perfecta para crear una ilusión, al menos, hasta que empiece a amanecer. /UA-OCC.

* * *

**"Mi Querido desconocido"**

_By: Blue Clementine._

**«Uno»**

•16 de Noviembre de 2005:

Hay veces que estás en el lugar equivocado. Quieres retroceder, pero no puedes. No hay vuelta atrás. Estás en el momento equivocado, tal y como pasa en las películas. Sólo que en mi caso no había nadie detrás de una pantalla gritándome «¡No lo hagas!» ó «¡Corre!» Sólo estaba yo, o al menos, eso creía.

Voy caminando por la calle de siempre. Estoy vestida como siempre. Estoy pensando lo de siempre. La noche está como siempre. Llueve, como lo hace siempre últimamente. Sin embargo, nada está igual.

Apenas y siento las gotas en mi piel. La adrenalina de una buena noche es superior a cualquier sensación. El calor que producen todos los cuerpos moviéndose al compás de una melodía distinta cada uno, el olvido y el paso del tiempo, es lo que me hace ir allí cada noche. Sólo se escuchan mis pasos en el cemento frío y mojado. Las gotas que poco a poco comienzan a subir de intensidad. La música electrizante que está a pocas cuadras de la calle. Un ruido minúsculo detrás de mí, y al que no presto atención. Mi respiración pausada, y el rastro de vapor que dejo en el aire cuando exhalo por la boca.

La lluvia se detuvo por unos segundos. Me ayudaba, claro. Pero yo no le presté suficiente atención. No pude huir, pasó tan súbitamente que no pude decir una palabra. Él empuja mis manos hacia atrás. Mi boca ni siquiera puede abrirse, porque ya está cubierta. Me toca, me prueba, me enferma. Nunca los minutos habían sido tan largos. La lluvia se frustra y se hace más fuerte. La luna me mira insípida sin poder hace nada desde su trono. Algunas gotas dejan de ser transparentes para ser rojas. Se funden en mi piel descubierta, se mezclan en su ropa…

¿Por qué mierda aún no inventan la jodida máquina del tiempo? No saben cuánto la necesito. No me interesan los putos i-phone. Ni los putos robots. Sólo la maldita máquina del tiempo.

Los vellos de mis brazos están erizados. El agua del suelo me cala los huesos. Mis pies hacen un último intento, pero fallan. Golpes en dos puntos exactos y dolor interminable. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver más. No quiero sentir más. El tiempo avanza lento e inexorable. Aprieta mis manos y las azota en el suelo. Me toca por todas partes con fuerza, y me roba los últimos resquicios de humanidad.

Un taxi sin gasolina. Unas llaves olvidadas en la mesa. Un celular sin batería. Otro taxi pasa rápido a su lado para ganarle los pasajeros. Una mujer vuelve a entrar en la casa en busca de las llaves y pierde el taxi. El teléfono del taxista no sirve, y no puede llamar a su amante para saber si lo está esperando donde siempre. Un hombre sale justo por la calle y toma aquel taxi. Con un simple «Buenas noches», han cambiado la historia para siempre.

Se cansa de tocarme. Dice algo asqueroso, y cuando creo que se va a ir, ataca una vez más.

Creo que me he dormido. Abro los ojos, y ya no está. No tengo fuerzas. No las tuve antes, y menos ahora. Siento el ruido inconfundible de un auto, la lluvia incesante que me tiene con hipotermia. Siento mis brazos flácidos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Siento las gotas furiosas que me azotan la piel. La amargura que se expande despacio, y unos brazos desconocidos que en mitad de la lluvia, se apegan a mi piel.

†††

* * *

¿Qué tal? No siempre será todo tan 'dramático'. Estamos aún en el inicio. En ésta historia, TODO puede pasar...

...


End file.
